1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telephone and data communication connectors and, more specifically to connectors for electrically coupling PC boards to communication lines.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connectors such as RJ-type connectors provide an easy and quick method for coupling a data or telephone line, to a telephone, modem, or computer. Due to the simplicity of the connection and the corresponding standardized structure, RJ-type connections are used extensively in the telecommunication and computer industries. RJ-type connectors include a plug, or contact block and a receptacle or socket. The plug is attached to the end of an electrical cable or wire. The RJ plug is selectively received within a receptacle or socket which is secured to the hardware.
An RJ plug or contact block comprises a small block housing a plurality of distinct metal contacts which are discretely attached to different wires. A plurality of thin slots extend from the end of the block to each of the contacts. Mounted on the outside of the block is a flexible retention arm.
In complement, the receptacle comprises an integral housing having a socket formed therein. The housing is electrically coupled to the desired hardware. The socket has a plurality of flexible wires which are oriented to be received within corresponding slots of the RJ plug when the RJ plug is slid into the socket. The wires within the housing press against corresponding contacts on the RJ plug to complete electrical connection between the RJ plug and socket.
Formed on the roof of the socket is a recess. As the RJ plug is slid into the socket, the flexible retention arm on the RJ plug is initially compressed. The flexible retention arm is biased upward to engage the recess. Engagement between the retention arm and the recess locks the RJ plug within the socket. By later selectively compressing the flexible retention arm, the plug is released from the recess and the RJ plug can be easily removed from the socket.
Although used extensively, there are several shortcomings associated with conventional receptacles used with RJ plugs to make connectors. For example, the various electronic industries are continually struggling to miniaturize hardware. Increasingly, the receptacle housing is one of the larger internal components of the improved, slimmer and trimmer hardware. This is especially true where the receptacle is being mounted on a circuit board. Accordingly, the size of the receptacle is often the limiting factor in the size or thickness of a structure.
The relatively large size of the receptacle can also take up critical space on circuit boards which, under conventional standards, may be limited as to size. Furthermore, the large size of the receptacle can make it difficult to pick and place the receptacle on a circuit board using conventional equipment. This is because most equipment for picking and placing on a circuit board are designed for handling only very small components. As a result, the receptacle may have to be positioned manually.
An additional problem with conventional receptacles for RJ connectors is that the receptacle functions as both the structure for making the electrical contact and for mechanically securing the RJ plug to the hardware. It is a common occurrence that the wire attached to the RJ connector is pulled or tripped over, producing significant stress on the receptacle housing. To prevent the receptacle housing from breaking and to prevent the receptacle from being pulled out or displaced within the hardware, thereby severing the electrical connection, the receptacle must be structurally reinforced. In turn, this structural reinforcing increases the size of the receptacle, thereby further complicating the problems discussed above.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improved apparatus for electrically coupling plugs to hardware.
Another object of the present invention is to provide improved apparatus for connectors where the receptacle is smaller than conventional receptacles.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide improved connectors where the connector has a shorter height than conventional receptacles.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide improved connectors where the connectors use less surface area on a circuit board than conventional receptacles.
Finally, it is an object of the present invention to provide improved connectors which reduce the mechanical stress placed on the electrical connection.
To achieve the foregoing objects, and in accordance with the invention as embodied and broadly described herein in the preferred embodiment, a surface mountable connector is provided. The plug includes a block having a first end and an opposing second end. A retention wall projects upwardly from the first end of the base and has a plurality of slots longitudinally extending therethrough. A plurality of resiliently flexible conducting wires each have a first end projecting from the first end of the base and a securing portion extending from the first end of the base to the second end thereof Each conducting wire further includes an engaging portion upwardly projecting from the second end of the base to the retention wall. A second end of each conducting wire is freely disposed within a corresponding slot in the retention wall.
During use, a typical receptacle is attached to an electronic component. For example, the receptacle can be surface mounted on a circuit board with the first end of each of the conducting wires soldered or otherwise connected to leads on the circuit board. The receptacle and circuit board are next enclosed within the housing of the electrical device, such as a telephone, computer, or modem. The housing of the electrical device must include an opening to facilitate access by a plug to the receptacle. The opening is defined by a perimeter wall that is configured substantially complementary to the plug. When the plug passes through the opening and engages the receptacle, the discrete contacts on the receptacle are biased against a corresponding conducting wire on the plug. The receptacle captures the biased retaining arm on the plug. The plug and receptacle combine to form the connector.
In contradistinction, the inventive connector utilizes a conventional plug, but removes some of the receptacle structures to reduce the overall size of the connector. The removed structures are replaced by structures incorporated in the housing of the electrical device itself Some of the receptacle functions in the inventive connector are incorporated into the opening in the housing of the device. When the plug passes through the opening, contact wires in a contact platform make electrical connection with corresponding wires on the plug. The walls of the opening itself have ridges designed to capture and engage the biased retaining arm of the plug. Thus, the plug and the walls of the opening in the housing of the device form the physical connection without the need for a separate receptacle. The contact platform facilitates the electrical connection. Only the contact platform is attached to the PC board. The contact platform, housing opening and plug make up the components of the inventive connector system.
The inventive connector system including the uniquely configured housing provide several advantages over conventional connectors. For example, since the inventive connector utilizes an opening in the housing, the portions of the receptacle such as the walls and roof are not required. The connector system may now have a smaller height, width, and surface area compared to conventional receptacles. This allows for further miniaturizing of structures in which any type of connection is desired. By minimizing the size of the receptacle, the connector can be easily surface mounted on a circuit board using conventional pick and place equipment. Finally, since the receptacle is limited solely to the function of providing electrical contact and does not perform the function mechanical engagement with the plug, the stresses produced are shifted to the device housing.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description and appended claims, or may be learned by the practice of the invention as set forth hereinafter.